


Eight Sides

by malurette



Series: malu tries to write in english [7]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Army, Comrades in Arms, Drabble, F/F, Footnotes, Gen, wouldn't be a discworld fic without footnotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Eight recruits, so they could cast a die to know who would be the first (yes because of course dice on the Disc would have eight sides).





	Eight Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une grande famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816322) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Eight sides  
>  **Author:** ylg /malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** Discworld, _Monstrous Regiment_  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Polly/the girls  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Terry Pratchett
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Theme:** "cast the losing die" for 31_days> (July 19, '14)  
>  **Prompt:** International Day of Femslash  
>  **Word count:** 150

There are eight of them. Corporal, sergeant and lieutenant don't count; the field promotion Maladict got to replace the corporal doesn't count either; Maladict is still one of them. The newbies, the cannon-fodder, the fresh meat their sergeant may not be able to keep alive.  
There are eight of them so they can roll a die to decide what will become of them; there is a side for each of them*.

* All dice on the Disc, Borogravian or Morporkian, still have eight sides, as Nuggan has not deemed die games and/or the number eight Abominations yet. 

So, who's on first watch,  
who's paired together for exercises,  
who'll be outed first as a woman in disguise,  
or killed,  
or heart-broken...  
Polly finds herself shifting between Maladict and Shufti, knowing a romance with either is still doomed. She's not supposed to fall in love. But sometimes, the die rolls by itself...


End file.
